Large events venues, such as, sports arenas, concert halls, automobile race tracks, horse racing tracks, municipal squares/meeting halls, auditoriums, or the like, are increasingly being designed to include high-quality media systems to communicate with audience members. The media systems in modern venues often go beyond what is necessary for the communication of content, such as, scores, time information, participant/player information, or the like. Modern venues may include expansive multi-media presentation systems, such as, one or more large video screens, high quality audio, video cameras, and so on. These large high quality media systems enable operators of the venue to provide rich media that complements the main event, such as, instant replays at sporting events, audio and video segments to entertain the audience if the main event is paused (e.g., intermissions, timeouts, or the like), player/participant information, or the like, or combination thereof. However, generating content that effectively uses these multi-media venue entertainment systems to attract diverse audiences may be challenging. Modern audiences are diverse and have many entertainment options available to them. Accordingly, venues must continually adapt their media offerings to be relevant and entertaining to their audience members. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.